Order Up
by Invader Hog
Summary: [AU] Naruto Uzumaki is a rich slacker who owns the biggest and finest restaurant in New York, the Kingyo Koushou and when eleven men dressed in black suits show up, his six waitresses have the time of their lives…
1. Boss Man

**Order Up!**

**Summary: AU Naruto Uzumaki is a rich slacker who owns the biggest and finest restaurant in New York, the Kingyo Koushou and when eleven men dressed in black suits show up, his six waitresses have the time of their lives…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will.**

* * *

Chapter One

The Big Boss Man

Sakura Haruno blinked at sky. It looked like it was going to rain all night again. She sighed and looked across the street she was standing on. Up ahead was the large Kingyo Koushou, the largest restaurant on Broadway, and it was owned by the biggest kid Sakura had ever met, Naruto Uzumaki, a blond haired slacker who amazingly enough opened the place three years before, when Sakura had first met him.

She crossed the street and went inside, showing her pass to get in to the guard and hurried up the stairs to the main part of the building. Naruto was sitting at a table, dressed like he always did, a white button up shirt with a black loose tie, his sleeves rolled up past his elbows and long black pants with nice black shoes. He was eating some of his own name and slurping loudly. The other tables were empty tonight, something that was really rare for this place. It had been the biggest hit in New York City since the beginning of TV it seemed. Sakura hurried over and stood over her boss.

"Hey, Mr. Uzumaki? What's going on? Where is everyone?" Sakura asked, looking at the empty place.

"Don't worry. I'll tell everyone as soon as the rest get here, Ino is late as always and Tsuchi is trying to get everyone together, but you know better then I that no one likes listening to her."

Sakura sighed as Naruto stuffed another plate full of noodles into his mouth.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Go get ready, and make sure you look your best, cause it's a big night tonight!" Naruto said loudly as she left for the employee's entrance.

"What's he up to?" Sakura asked no one as she entered the small locker room in the back, were Hinita Hyuuga and TenTen Honzon were putting on their uniforms. Sakura smiled and started to get ready as well. The uniform for Naruto's place was actually really professional, considering what was weirdo Naruto was. It consisted of a short sleeved white collar, button up shirt that was too short to tuck in and sort of exposed one's midriff, slightly. All of the woman wore long black ties, exactly like Naruto's own, and long black pants and black shoes. They basically looked like Naruto, that way he could slip around the crowd and pretend to be a waiter if he felt like it.

Sakura was almost fixing her short pink hair into a head hand when Ino Yamanaka came walking through the door, yawning loudly.

"Sorry I'm late and whatever," Ino said, yawning again, waving away Hinita's usual question of Ino's usual lateness.

"Late as always Ino? Did you notice? No one is in here tonight," Sakura said, finishing with her makeup. Ino nodded and threw her jacket into the locker in front of her.

"Yeah, Mr. Uzumaki said not to worry about it. Wonder what he's up to…" Ino said, tying up her long blond hair in a black hair-tie. Hinita poked her fingers together, and blushed.

"M-Maybe… we're getting some time off?" she said quietly. TenTen just laughed.

"I don't think so Hinita," Sakura said, and Hinita lowered her head, blushing. TenTen just patted her back.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Where is Temari?" TenTen asked, looking around, fixing her tight buns on her head.

"Dunno, guess she's late, as always. Tsuchi was yelling me earlier about being late and whatever, never said anything about Temari though…" Ino said, playing with her long blond bang in front of her face.

"Oh well, we better hurry and get to Mr. Uzumaki before he gives himself a reason to come in here," TenTen said, tying her waitress belt around her waist, and Hinita followed her out. Sakura closed her locker and put her belt on and Ino started to laugh suddenly.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, looking around.

"You, I can't believe it," Ino said, turning around and smiling at her. "You're wearing lipstick tonight. Thinking someone big is gonna show up?"

"I decided I'm tired of waiting for Mr. Right, so I'll find him myself, don't worry about that, why?" Sakura said, blushing a little and frowning.

"No reason. You look good."

Suddenly the door flew open and Temari Uchiwa came falling through the door, followed by the shouts and rants of Tsuchi Kin.

"I told you not to be late and here you are! I am so ashamed of you! Mr. Uzumaki is going to start without us and you aren't even dressed yet!" Tsuchi said, as Temari hurried behind Sakura, giggling a little.

"Oh please Tsuchi! Have mercy on my soul!" the blond asked, trying not to laugh. The tall black haired girl growled and fixed the black bandana on her head.

"You are so annoying. Mr. Uzumaki said to hurry up or he's coming in here!" Tsuchi said, leaving with a final glare at Sakura.

"Nice going, now she is going to be yelling at us all night," Ino said, closing her locker while tying her belt.

"Sorry, missed my bus. Let's see, hey Sakura? Could you be a dear and fix my hair for me?" Temari asked, smiling.

"You are so annoying, but sure, the normal four spiky ponytails?" Sakura asked, and Temari nodded happily as she opened her locker, throwing her umbrella and jacket inside.

"You think it might rain again?" Ino asked, looking at the umbrella.

"Can never be too careful. Last night I missed my bus again and had to walk home in the rain. Not too much fun I tell you," Temari said, taking off her blouse and getting her uniform shirt out and inspecting it as Sakura brushed her hair to perfection.

"I'll be out there waiting. See you guys in a minute," Ino said, leaving with a slight wave. Sakura continued to brush Temari's hair as the blond put her pants on and started to put on her belt.

"Wonder what's up. It's got to be big if the Boss Man himself is telling customers that its closed tonight," Temari said, fixing her black tie.

"Yeah… probably," Sakura said, tying her friend's hair in four tight ponytails with black hair ties.

"Better get going. Don't want to get in trouble, now do we?" Temari asked, smiling as she closed the locker and hurried out, leaving Sakura to slowly follow her.

"Okay ladies, tonight is a big night for Kingyo Koushou, I am rather please to say, that tonight, I have eleven guests coming. They are all old buddies of mine from back in my college days, but they don't know much about New York and were amazed to find out I owned this little patch of heaven, so! I want you all to know that it's important that they are treated nicely, like other customers but there is one thing," Naruto announced to the six waitresses. Tonight the six, alongside the three cooks, were all that were on duty.

"They are all here to think about helping me expand my place and they are really loaded, so I want you to be absolutely the best you can be. If there is a problem, come straight to me, I don't these guys thinking about backing down. If everything goes down good, all of you will get a nice bonus and a nice vacation, free! I need this deal, so all of you be the greatest I know you can be!" Naruto said and the girls all clapped and cheered.

"This is how it's going. I am dividing my guests up. Each of you will be taking care of two to a table. I will be visiting with them all and checking up on you guys. They get to order whatever they want, so don't tell them it's not on the menu, as long as it's noodles or sea food of course! Now here is the list of tables, Sakura, you will be taking care of my special guest and myself, so I want you to be extra nice, this guy is my longtime rival and he would be glad to see me fail if you don't treat him like a king, okay?" Naruto asked Sakura as the girls looked at the clipboard he had handed to them.

"Of course Mr. Uzumaki," Sakura said with a smile.

"Great, now alert the cooks, they will need to be ready," Naruto said as the girls nodded and headed to their tables. Naruto sighed with relief. At least he could count on his wonderful help.

Three years before…

Naruto Uzumaki laughed loudly.

"This place is great Hokage! I can't believe it!" he said as he looked around the dump of a building.

"You sure? I thought it was a little big and a lot of work for someone like you," Hokage said, laughing a little.

"I really think this place might be great one day! I think it would be great for sea food, what do you think?" Naruto asked, smiling.

"Sounds good, I guess. What are you going to call it?" Hokage asked, taking a puff of his pipe.

"I don't know for sure… maybe something cool… ah! I got it! The Kingyo Koushou! We'll be the greatest Sea Food Restaurant in New York!" Naruto said proudly. Hokage laughed and nodded.

"Sounds good. Good luck with it, Uzumaki, hope it is great."

"It will be. All I need is a great group to help me run it. I have to refurnish the entire place. Good thing old Iruka left me his estate, or it'd take way too long to get started…" Naruto trailed, off, dropping his hands to his side.

"I'm sorry about Mr. Iruka's sudden passing Uzumaki. I wish I could do something," Hokage said, puffing more on his pipe.

"No… it's okay. He was like my dad, what can you do really?" Naruto said quietly, then he turned around, a smile on his face.

"Don't worry about it! I can take care of myself. I'll talk to you later," Naruto said, heading toward the kitchen and Hokage smiled.

"See you… Naruto, my boy."

"What? You want me to help you? Are you insane? I can't change jobs so quickly!" Sakura Haruno whispered harshly. She was working in a small café when Naruto, her old high school friend walked in, offering her a job.

"Come on! I know you don't want to work in this kind of place forever, work for me and you only have to work from six to midnight every night and you get paid enough to take care of yourself until you get out of your classes, you said that you were trying to get a good job as a secretary of a big business but you have to go to school still. Well now you can take all the classes you want whenever you want!" Naruto said smiling.

"Look, it's nice of you to offer me a job but I just can't quit here," Sakura said, looking at the man she was supposed to be serving coffee.

"Come on, we were best friends since we were five, why can't you take my help. You can finish school in only four years, and I'll help with the costs! Come on Sakura! You know you can't pass up this chance! I just need a really good Head Waitress, no one I've interviewed is a great with people as you."

Sakura sighed as she finished cleaning up a table.

"Look… it's a nice offer but… I just don't know…" she said.

"Oh come on, I'm not asking you to marry me! Just come work for me, help my new business get going. It's brand new and the only place like it, a huge building with everything I need, but I don't have enough people working yet. I only have one cook and I am going to lose my mind if I can't find any more waitresses. Come on, please?" Naruto begged this time. Sakura sighed again and finally smiled at him.

"Fine… when do I start?"

"I heard there is a new place on Broadway, called Kingyo Koushou and has the best sea food in New York! Want to check it out?"

"I also heard that the owner works in the place and isn't one of those who leaves managers. That he actually works and serves you!"

"That's amazing, I've never heard of someone like that, do you want go eat there tonight?" a random woman asked her husband.

"That sounds wonderful, and yeah!" he answered.

"Wow! Would you look at this place! It's only been opened for half a year and we are twice what we were at the beginning, all thanks to you Sakura!" Naruto said happily, patting her on the back.

"Hey, you're the one who insisted that you work every once in a while as a waiter, I didn't give us such a name that way," Sakura said, smiling as she grabbed the next order and Naruto gave a laugh as they continued to work…

* * *

-**What do you think? It's a very different look at Naruto. I was thinking it would be fun to make him a big shot but still a humble guy. He is still an orphan but he doesn't like Sakura as in love like, but is a good friend with her. Tell me what you think.****

* * *

**

**Japanese Note:**

**Okay, I forgot this part, but there is a lot of Japanese changes in this. I gave a few last names to the girls that don't originally have one, and the name of restaurant is kind of random, I was hungry and staring at my fish Bob, so here is the little guide to the words. Oh and another note, the "belts" the girls wear are the ones that waitresses wear that they carry pens and coasters and things in, the clothe kind if you were wondering.**

**Kingyo: goldfish**

**Koushou: fancy (so I put it backwards on accident but it's supposed to say, "Fancy Fish")**

**TenTen Honzon: she doesn't seem to have a last name so I gave her this one- Idol**

**Temari Uchiwa: her name was a little funny- Fan (her weapon in the series)**

**That's it for now. Oh and one last note ( I promise) the thing that Tsuchi is wearing on her head is a black bandana, cause her little head thing in the series covers her forehead and I don't know if she has bangs, so I made up for it.**

**Thanks again!**

**Hog OUT!**


	2. The First Guest

**Order Up!**

**Summary: AU Naruto Uzumaki is a rich slacker who owns the biggest and finest restaurant in New York, the Kingyo Koushou and when eleven men dressed in black suits show up, his six waitresses have the time of their lives…**

**Disclaimer: I wonder who owns Naruto, cause, I probably don't, at least, I don't think so…. Oh well.**

* * *

Chapter Two

The First Guest

Ino hurried to her table and started to place the silverware it was needed as she looked across the dinning area and saw Sakura setting up as well. Both were hoping that someone here tonight might be loaded and that's what they needed. Ino had always gotten places with her looks but she needed to get married soon and to someone with lots of cash.

'Hopefully I can get someone good at my table. Let's see, they are Mr. Nara and Mr. Akimichi, great…' Ino looked at the place cards she had been given. Hope they're cute…

She stood up as the others finished with their own tables and started to make their way to the kitchen to get ready.

"Everything is done Mr. Uzumaki," Sakura said, smiling.

"Good, well I will seat my guests and then come get you when they are here, see you guys in a little bit," Naruto said, walking toward the entrance.

"Hope I get a cute one," Ino said to Hinita, who was poking her fingers together and keeping her head low.

"Whatever I saw, like some rich guy would want to think twice about a couple of waitresses at the Kingyo Koushou, I mean, come on…." Tenten said, crossing her arms. (I realized I messed up on her name in my last chapter, my bad! )

"I was just saying it would be nice… that's all," Ino said, sighing and the six peered out of the door to see Naruto laughing and holding out his hands.

"Sasuke Uchiha! My old friend and forever rival! What do you think of it?" Naruto asked someone the others couldn't see yet. Then a hand came out and Naruto took it, shaking it furiously.

"Nice little place I guess. I knew you would open a pretty nice place one day. I may be thinking about partnering with you after all. The food better be good though," came a calm cool voice. The girls all gasped as a tall man with black hair and eyes, dressed in a nice black suit, stepped into the dinning area, looking around.

"Glad to know that you like it! I was hoping you would. We can talk about partnering later, but I got to get you a seat," Naruto said, showing Sasuke a seat.

"The waitress will be here in a moment," Naruto said, looking at the door where the girls were all blushing and watching. He waved at Sakura and then tried to get her attention, but she was watching Sasuke's back. Naruto then get Ino to pinch Sakura and she fell out of the door.

"Sakura!" Naruto said loudly and Sasuke turned to look.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha, he's my special guest, so could you get him a drink?" Naruto said, as Sakura scrambled to her feet and smiled at Sasuke.

"O-Of course, what would you like sir?" Sakura asked, her cheeks going pink.

"Just a glass of white wine," Sasuke said, looking back at the table.

"I'll have to same," Naruto said and Sakura slowly started toward the kitchen. Once inside the girls all pounced on her.

"Oh my gosh! Why do you get the hottie! He's so cute!" Ino complained.

"I know! He just seems so cool. Can't believe he's a buddy of the Boss Man's," Temari said, looking back out the door. Tsuchi made a noise and Tenten patted Sakura on the back.

"He'd be a nice catch, don't you think?" Tenten whispered in Sakura's ear.

"Uh…" she blushed and hurried toward the kitchen, "I have to get the drinks!"

"So Naruto, how are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Good, certainly can't complain. Things have been going good. I got a really nice place and stuff. Thanks to old Hokage, I got this place," Naruto said, smiling and sitting down.

"Well. The only reason I ask is because this place has been a thorn in Rock Lee's side since you opened. He was so sure that it would close up but now you've been going for three years. He is coming tonight because he wants to try to have it closed. You should be careful," Sasuke said through closed hands.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Sasuke my man. I've been given worse threats, and if I do get shut down, I'll just keep going. He can't stop me forever. I can't run from my old friends, that's for sure," Naruto said, a little more serious then normal that Sasuke felt a little worried.

"I was just saying…" Sasuke trailed off as Sakura came over again and poured them drinks.

"Thank you Sakura. Oh, I better go see if anyone else is here, be right back," Naruto said, getting up and heading toward the entrance. Sakura just stood, watching Naruto leave, forgetting she was serving.

"Oh! I'm sorry, would you like anything else?" Sakura asked, a sweat drop falling down her face.

"No," Sasuke said plainly, his eyes still on the entrance.

"I shall be out with your salad in just a moment," Sakura said, hurrying away. He was cute but a little serious…

The long black limo pulled in front of the large building and a tall, skinny bored looking young man stepped out, holding his black suit jacket over his shoulder and tugging at his black tie.

"Jeeze, Uzumaki better have good food. I had to come all the way from Chicago to get here," the man said, looking at the large building before him, sighing.

"Hey, move, I can't get out!" came a voice from behind him. He turned slowly to see a pudgy faced man, not any older then twenty-two, dressed in a black suit and tie as well.

"Calm down. Uzumaki better have great food for this annoying place," the first one said.

"Oh, come on Shikamaru, you must be at least a little impressed. Three years ago, Naruto was a loser with no money and now look at what he's got!" the pudgy man said as he got out and the limo pulled away.

"Whatever, I don't care," Shikamaru said, sighing and gripping his jacket and shoving his extra hand in his pocket.

"Let's go! I'm starving!" the other man said.

"Dude, cool it, Chouji, we'll eat soon enough, I promise," Shikamaru said, as they entered the building.

Ino looked out the door again as Naruto laughed and waved to someone else and then looked at her, jerking his head and she smiled. Good, her table was here. She nodded to the others and gracefully left the kitchen and smiled as Naruto greeted his guests and Sakura ducted into the kitchen, covering her mouth as she giggled. Ino blinked and then smiled but it fell as the two men, along with Naruto, appeared.

One was wearing his black hair tied into a spiky ponytail and the other had his spiked on either side of his head.

"Ah, Ino, this is Mr. Shikamaru Nara and Mr. Chouji Akimichi. Enjoy yourselves gentlemen, after a nice dinner we will be having a meeting, so enjoy yourselves until then, Ino," Naruto said, winking at her and she tried to smile but it was hard.

"W-Welcome… t-to Kingyo K-Koushou, I'm I-Ino, I'll be your waitress tonight," Ino said through her teeth as she looked at the two. Shikamaru just gave a frown and sat down in a chair, throwing his jacket at her and Chouji did the same.

"I would like a nice meal, so shut it and get it!" Shikamaru said, putting his chin on his hand and glaring at her.

"Uh… sir? Wouldn't you like a drink first?" Ino asked, wanting to slap him. Mr. Uzumaki would fire me for sure. I have nowhere else to go. It's just a few hours, come on Ino, you can get through this!

"Oh! I would like a cup of ice tea!" Chouji said excitedly. Ino nodded and smiled. At least he was a little nicer then the other one. She grabbed her pad, trying to not drop their jackets and smiled to Shikamaru.

"And you sir?" she asked in her sweetest voice.

"A beer, nothing but it. In a bottle!" he said loudly. Ino sweat dropped and then scribbled it on her pad and hurried off toward the kitchen. Shikamaru gave a small grin after she had left.

"What wonderful service they have here," he said sarcastically.

"Why were you so mean? She is such a nice woman, I think she is one of the few waitresses who have ever put up with first meeting you. You better not get her fired!" Chouji said, glaring at Shikamaru.

"Ha! I'll try as hard as I can Chouji," Shikamaru said, laughing.

Ino glared at Sakura, who was giggling still, and hurried to get the drinks, forgetting the jackets in the locker room.

This was going to be a long night…

**

* * *

**

**-Short but sweet. I like Sasuke's entrance, but then again, he doesn't have to do anything to get attention. Also I thought it would be nice to spice things up with Shikamaru and Ino. They are so funny together.**

**Hog OUT!**


	3. Tension At Table 49

**Order Up!**

**Summary: AU Naruto Uzumaki is a rich slacker who owns the biggest and finest restaurant in New York, the Kingyo Koushou and when eleven men dressed in black suits show up, his six waitresses have the time of their lives…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be writing such strange things, I would be drawing it! Duh!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Tension At Table Forty-Nine

Naruto was watching the large dinning area. Right now Ino was practically running back and forth to get Chouji everything he wanted, and was given glares by Shikamaru about her service.

He sighed. This was going to be a long night. Then he heard the door again and excused himself from his salad and Sasuke to meet the guests. This time however, he wasn't shaking hands, but he was hugging his old friend and mentor, Mr. Hatake Kakashi and his longtime rival, Mr. Gai Maito.

"Naruto! I was so excited when I heard about your place, it looks good. Love the name too! I think this is a nice little restaurant, good food I hope!" Kakashi said as they entered and Sasuke gave a smirk.

"Ah! Does my eye deceive me!" Takashi said, looking at Sasuke. "No, it's true, Sasuke Uchiha is here in New York! Come my boy and give your old master a hug!"

Sasuke blushed a little as Kakashi hugged him as Sakura entered with some more bread rolls and gave a little giggle as she waved at Kakashi.

"Hello again Master," she said with a little laugh.

"My goodness! Is that Sakura Haruno! It can't be, she is dressed as a waitress, I thought you would have been president of the US by now my lovely lady!" Kakashi said with a laugh and hugged her.

"I should get back to work, but it was nice to see you again," Sakura said, hurrying off. Naruto then nodded to Temari to come and show his guests to their table.

"As annoying as ever, eh Kakashi?" Gai asked, growling a little.

"Huh? Didn't hear you," Kakashi said with a laugh. Gai growled and shook his head as Temari approached them.

"Good evening sirs, this way please," she said in her sweetest voice, her four ponytails bouncing as she showed the way to a table.

"Man, I am so excited, even my old Master Kakashi came, I can't wait for the others to get here. Sorry for having to keep leaving Sasuke," Naruto said, sitting down.

"Don't worry about it. I understand it's hard to do so many things at once," Sasuke said, waving to Kakashi, who was taking off his black suit coat and smiling at them. (He doesn't look much different from the series, but his mouth is bandaged up a little and his hair falls over his left eye.)

"That's five so far, good timing as always. Only six more to wait for, then we can eat and everything like that, oh man, poor Ino," Naruto said with a sad laugh. Ino was standing a little further away with two trays already covered in food and trying to find room for them for Chouji while Shikamaru laughed at the sight. Maybe it was a bad idea to give those two to her, Naruto thought to himself. In college the waitresses always avoided the tables that the pair were sitting because of their "famous" ideas of service. Ino, however, wasn't a push over and still was smiling, considering it had been ten minutes having to serve the two.

"Naruto. Who else is coming?" Sasuke asked as Ino finally found room for the plates and was practically running toward the kitchen.

"Oh, well let's see. I thought it would be a good idea to get Kiba over to see the place, in case he wanted to contribute so then I had to call Shino Aburame, so then I started to think about boarding to all our old college crew and then called old Rock Lee, just for the heck of it, then there was Neji Hyuuga, but don't tell any of my waitresses because he's the cousin of one of them, and she doesn't know.

"Then there was trying to find someone for publicity so I called uh… what was his name? Oh yeah, Zaku Abumi. Remember him? Well then I was like, that's eleven altogether so I decided to even it out and called on an old enemy," Naruto lowered his voice, but still had a smile on his face, "Gaara Uchiwa."

Sasuke started to choke on the wine he was drinking he lowered his head and looked at the others, all staring at Ino, now balancing four trays on her arms and getting applause from Chouji.

"You called _him _here? Are you nuts?" Sasuke said harshly.

"Don't worry. He's changed a little, and don't tell anyone this, I have his older sister working for me, so he can't kill me at least."

Naruto gave a laugh and Sasuke growled low. All during college the two, Sasuke and Gaara had fought to be the best and Naruto ended up beating them all so it didn't matter much.

"You're insane Naruto, you know that right?" Sasuke asked, taking a drink of his wine.

"Yeah, well, when you're as wealthy as I am, you learn to deal with it," Naruto said with a laugh.

Ino came rushing into the kitchen as it got onto 6:15. She had been only working fifteen minutes and the Crazy Pair of Table 14 were already driving her up the wall. She had to endure though, or she would get fired for sure.

She quickly got the salad for Shikamaru and was about to go when she bumped into Hinita, standing and staring out the door. Two men had just arrived, one with a little dog on a leash next to him. Ino stared as well because now the man was yelling at Naruto, who was laughing.

"Okay, the dog can stay, it's cool. Hinita! Come on, serve these guys their drinks!" Naruto called, and Hinita blushed nodded, hurrying out of the door and nearly knocking Ino over.

She quickly nodded her head to the men.

"G-good evening, I-I-I am your waitress, H-Hinita, what w-w-would you like to d-drink?" she asked timidly, blushing as Naruto smiled at her.

"This is Mr. Kiba Inuzuka, and this is Mr. Shino Aburame, they are my guests so treat them with kindness. Enjoy your meal gentlemen," Naruto said, smiling once again at the blushing Hinita.

"Y-yes sir," she answered and looked at the men. They were dressed in black suits and ties, and a small dog was sitting in a chair next to Kiba.

"This is my dog, Akamaru, and he gets exactly what we do, and I want a glass of milk!" Kiba demanded and Hinita nodded her head, scribbling it down on her pad and looked at the quiet man.

"He'll be having the strongest sake you have," Kiba spoke for Shino. Hinita nodded her head vigorously and hurried off with the order, blowing past the busy Ino, having to refill drinks hurriedly.

"Are you enjoying your drinks sirs?" Temari asked sweetly to Kakashi and Gai.

"Yes, may I have another plate of salad please?" Kakashi asked and Temari nodded, taking his plate.

"Certainly sir, anything for you Mr. Maito?" Temari asked sweetly.

"No thank you, now back to business Kakashi! I was the victor that game, not you!" Gai said and Kakashi gave a laugh as Temari hurried off. It was getting to almost six thirty when the final crowd showed.

Standing at the entrance of the dinning area were four men, all dressed in black with black ties, looking around, as Naruto greeted them, calling over Tenten and Tsuchi.

"Tsuchi, this is Mr. Zaku Abumi and this is Mr. Gaara Uchiwa," Naruto announced, and a sudden silence fell over the entire room and in the kitchen a crash could be heard and Temari came out the door, holding the door and seeing her brother in his normal state of annoyance.

"Please show them their seats," Naruto said, and Tsuchi nodded and walked with the two to a table in the corner, nothing seeming to faze her. Temari hurried back into the kitchen and Sakura hurried to yell at Naruto.

"Are you crazy! I remember that guy from high school! He's insane!" she whispered, grabbing Naruto by the ear.

"Don't worry about it. I need his family's money, and name, so I suggest you calm down and get me another glass of wine, thank you."

Sakura growled and took his glass and headed off toward the kitchen.

"Now then, this is Mr. Neji Hyuuga and Mr. Rock Lee, Tenten, please show them to their seats."

Tenten nodded and Hinita gasped from where she was standing by Kiba, pouring his drink at the same time. She turned away, hoping her cousin didn't see her.

"What would you gentlemen like for a drink?" Tenten asked, smiling. Lee was staring off into space as Sakura walked by again.

"Sir?" Tenten asked, poking Lee.

"I would like a martini and he would like a brandy, thank you," Neji said, elbowing Lee.

"Yes sir, I will be right back," Tenten said, hurrying off toward the kitchen, passing Ino as she hurried toward table 14.

"Would you like anything else?" Ino asked, still able to smile after thirty minutes.

"No thank you!" Choji said, something he hadn't all thirty minutes, practically eating the entire course so far. "Saving room."

Ino laughed, something she didn't mean to do and Shikamaru lifted his head from his hand but put it back as she left.

"She laughed?" he whispered, Choji eating a bread roll.

"Yeah? That was strange. The last time someone laughed at us, it was because they had a rat crawling up their back. Strange indeed," Choji said, stuffing his face with another bread roll.

"Yeah… weird…" Shikamaru said, watching the kitchen door as the six waitresses came in and out as the night continued.

In the kitchen, Ino was still laughing.

" 'Saving room?'" she asked again, laughing a little more. "Thank goodness I am not his mother or I would be crying right now. Gosh, I better get to work, don't want him to change his mind right away. Okay, I think I might be able to survive at least to desert, then jump ship."

She smiled to herself and fixed her bang and walked out, a brand new smile on her face.

Temari walked by the table her younger brother was sitting at and he looked at her. What was he doing here of all places? Temari asked herself. She hurried into the kitchen to get the order for her table and when she came out Gaara was on his feet.

"Temari, what are you doing here?" he asked in a low whisper. Naruto looked up from his bowl of soup and stared at the two.

"I could be asking you the same thing," Temari whispered back.

"This is where you went hiding after that accident?" Gaara asked, looking serious.

"Look, I needed a job and I found a great one here. I don't want money or anything like that, I just want to be free from our stupid family name. No one knows me here in New York, so I want it stay that way."

She walked past him and he glared after her and returned to his seat. Tsuchi refilled his glass and walked off, watching Temari with cold eyes. The six waitresses were given two seconds to sit and take a breather and they hurried into the locker room, sitting on the benches.

"My goodness, these guys are very tense, the entire place is so quiet, even Mr. Uzumaki is very quiet, I am worried," Hinita said quietly, poking her fingers together.

"Yeah… at least I have an active table," Ino said, a little groan in her words.

"Mr. Lee keeps staring at you Sakura, I think he might like you," Tenten said, smiling and elbowing Sakura.

"Uh, are you talking about that weirdo with the thick eyebrows? He creeps me out!" Sakura said, staring at the ceiling.

"We better get back to work, or things could get worse then they already are," Tsuchi said, standing up and fixing her bandana.

"Yeah, let's go," Ino agreed, groaning still.

"Sorry about your table Ino," Sakura said, getting up.

"Not your fault. I don't think anyone else could handle those two, Mr. Nara though… I get a weird feeling that he's been staring at me this whole time. It's strange… whatever! I need to get to work, come on!" Ino said, leading the way with the plates she needed for the main course, the cooks cheering as they finished the many plates. Just another two hours…

**

* * *

**

**-So, how do you like it so far? This is a very confusing piece, with different tables and things but to make things easier, I decided to do a quick table chart!**

**Table One: Sakura- Naruto and Sasuke**

**Table Five: Temari- Kakashi and Gai**

**Table Fourteen: Ino- Shikamaru and Choji**

**Table Nineteen: Tenten- Lee and Neji**

**Table Twenty-Seven: Hinita- Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru**

**Table Forty-Nine: Tsuchi- Gaara and Zaku**

**Does this confuse you still? It's easier with visuals, but I can't show you so try to use your imaginations. Sorry y'all. I got a chart, cause I'm a visual person, so this doesn't make sense to me either, but it's a lot of names, so this way, it's easier, BYE!  
Hog OUT! **


	4. Mr Gaara Uchiwa

**Order Up!**

**Summary: AU Naruto Uzumaki is a rich slacker who owns the biggest and finest restaurant in New York, the Kingyo Koushou and when eleven men dressed in black suits show up, his six waitresses have the time of their lives…**

**Disclaimer: I wish I was what's his name, but I'm not. Oh well.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Mr. Gaara Uchiwa

Temari grabbed the tray with the full course meal, a nice sea food dinner as she left the kitchen, smiling.

'Just wait until Mr. Uzumaki finishes with his meeting and then you can fight with me all you want, Gaara.' She thought to herself. She past table 49 and on to her own table.

"Thank you for waiting," she said sweetly placed the plates in front of the arguing men.

"Kakashi! Admit it! I win, it's fifty to forty-nine! I win!" Gai said in triumph.

"Can you really count that time in the cave? I thought we were both knocked out for three days," Kakashi said, poking at his fish before thanking Temari.

"Enjoy your meal sirs," she said, taking the tray back to the kitchen, passing the timid Hinita, who was carrying a tray as well.

"Akamaru, speak!" Kiba commanded and the little dog barked and Kiba laughed pat Akamaru's head.

"Y-Your meal, s-s-sir," Hinita said in a timid voice, watching Naruto talking to Sasuke in the corner of her eye.

"Who's a good dog?" Kiba asked, Akamaru barking playfully as Hinita placed the three plates in front of the guests. Shino staying quiet as ever as Hinita left in silence as Kiba fawned over his dog, eating at the same time.

"What strange guests," Hinita said to herself, as she returned to the kitchen to find Sakura trying to balance two trays.

"Do you need help Sakura?" Hinita asked, blushing slightly.

"Oh, that would be great! Thank you, Ino needs help trying to get this stuff to her table and I still haven't given my table their food, Mr. Uzumaki is a little upset," Sakura said as she handed a tray to Hinita.

"I'll take care of these, you go ahead," Hinita said smiling.

"Really? Thanks, I'll be right back," Sakura said, hurrying out the door. Ino then came from the kitchen, the cook yelling at her from inside.

"Bite me!" she said loudly, and smiled at Hinita. She was holding two trays in her hands.

"Sakura dump my job on you?"

"Oh, d-don't worry about it. My table has been served already, I can help you," Hinita said, blushing and looking at the floor.

"Hey, thanks. Come on," Ino said, hurrying out the door. The two went pass Tsuchi, and headed to the table Chouji was smiling at.

"Yay! Food! This looks great! Naruto certainly has a great place, huh Shikamaru? I think I really might want to help open a chain of these places with this great food and service!" Chouji said happily as Ino placed a few plates in front of him.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, sir," Ino said, taking the other two trays from Hinita and smiling.

"This is good!" Chouji said as he started on his second plate. Ino finally was finished with him and grabbed the last plate for Shikamaru.

"Sorry for making you wait so long sir," Ino said, placing the plate in front of him. He didn't move or thank her but just glared at Chouji.

"Calm down, you might give yourself a heart attack one of these days," Shikamaru said as Ino sighed and grabbed the trays, heading for the kitchen, Hinita following close behind her.

"My goodness, you have a very strange table Miss Ino."

"Oh well, not like I can't handle it. Wow! It's already going on seven, I can't believe it! Just another hour and half and we'll be free of these guys!" Ino said happily, sitting down on the locker bench. Hinita sat next to her and poked her fingers together.

"M-Miss… Ino?"

"Huh? What's wrong Hinita?" Ino asked, looking at her.

"It's… uh… I was wondering…" Hinita blushed slightly, "D-Do you think… that Mr. Uzumaki is… uh…."

"Cute?" Ino tried, smiling. Hinita blushed even more then normal and looked at the floor.

"T-That… isn't exactly w-what I meant…."

"Well, he's cute, loaded and is really laid back, but sometimes he's too much of a kid for me. I like him though, as a good friend. Did you know I was living on the streets when he brought me to work here?" Ino asked, Hinita looked up.

"You were?" Hinita asked, as Sakura came in and sat down on a bench, followed by Tenten and Tsuchi.

"Yup, I didn't do very well in college so I had to leave early and work. I worked for three restaurants before I came here. Each time I was thrown out because I would loose my temper easily with a group of idiots. I was soon out of work and I needed to finish school, but I didn't have any money. One day I was still trying to find an apartment when I walked past this place, under construction.

"I tried to find out what they were building, maybe I could get a job when I meet this weird guy in a hardhat and old clothes, slacking off. I told him he should be working and he just laughed at me," Ino said, laughing a little.

"_Working? Why? Do you have a job?" he asked._

"_No," Ino said, blushing a little._

"_What if I gave you an offer, to be a waitress here?"_

"_What?" Ino asked, looking around._

"_This is my place, I am building a large restaurant here, and I need good service. You seem to be great. Work for me," Naruto said, laughing as he took off his hat._

"_Uh, y-you're that guy, Naruto Uzumaki! This is what you're building? But it doesn't even look finished!" Ino said, looking at the large building._

"_I have a few employees but not enough. You can start tomorrow," Naruto said, looking at a clipboard._

"_But it's not even done!" Ino said, pointing to the building._

"_Don't matter, I just need to know you'll work. I can start you off with a good salary and you can buy a nice place to live! I see you walk by here all the time. You don't have a place do you? I know a guy who lives a little further down Broadway, get an apartment from him," Naruto said, writing something on a piece of paper._

"_Come back when my place is done, what's your name?" Naruto asked._

"_Ino, Ino Yamanaka," Ino said, taking the paper._

"_Call me tomorrow and I'll make sure you have enough money to live off of until this place opens next spring. See you later," Naruto said, walking off._

"Wow, Mr. Uzumaki really gave you a job without knowing you?" Hinita asked, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, same sort of thing with me," Tenten said. "Hired me and wasn't even sure if I had experience! The guy's a push over. But really is a nice guy."

"I remember he walked into the place I worked and hired me while I was still working," Tsuchi said, sighing a little.

"He gave me the job over the phone, the weirdo," Temari said, as she joined the group.

"Strange… I just walked in from the rain two years ago and he asked me to help him to wait a table for a big client of his and then he gave me a job," Hinita said, blushing a little.

"Yeah, he's the best of the best, I promise you that, I just hope these guys realize that and help him open a chain. Mr. Uzumaki is probably the best in the business," Ino said, stretching her arms.

"I better go check on my table. I'll talk to you later," Tsuchi said, getting up and fixing her bandana and heading out the kitchen door.

"Yeah, me too, see you," Temari said, heading out.

"So, Sakura, what's he like?" Ino asked.

"Who?" Sakura asked, looking at her.

"Duh, Mr. Hottie at table one, Sasuke Uchiha, is he serious like he looks?" Ino asked.

"Well, I guess so. He tried to warn Mr. Uzumaki about biting off more then he could chew. I think he's right though. Gaara Uchiwa is the one I'm worried about. Tsuchi must have fun trying to serve that psycho," Sakura said. Ino leaned forward.

"So then you know him. I heard of his company but not him. What is even weirder is that he has the same last name as Temari. That's no coincidence, I promise you," Ino said.

"Yeah, actually Temari is his older sister. We went to high school together but she graduated long before Naruto and myself, but I remember her weird little brother, Gaara. He would always get into fights and was rumored to have killed his older brother! I didn't ever trust him. Then when I came to work here, I met Temari again and she made me swear not to tell anyone that the two were related. I don't know why, but it's big," Sakura whispered, Ino nodding.

"Do you understand Hinita? You can't tell anyone about this," Ino said and Hinita quickly nodded.

"Yes, oh, I should check on my table, I'll be back," Hinata said, hurrying to her feet and out the door.

"Hinita is so strange at times. I think she has a crush on Mr. Uzumaki, Sakura…" Ino said, looking at the pink haired girl.

"I think so too… I better go see if everything is alright out there. See you later."

Sakura left Ino by herself.

"If I remember correctly, Uchiwa INC, is a large corporation in Japan were they produce large amounts of water. A few years ago the three owners had arguments and one mysteriously died and then the other disappeared, leaving the company to the soul heir. What would Uzumaki need with a water company?" Ino said to herself. She thought about it for a second before getting up and heading out the door to check on her table.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your meal, Gai, Kakashi?" Naruto asked, smiling.

"It was great! I like your little place. I think my company will be glad to back you up on making a chain," Hatake said happily.

**Kakashi Hatake: Owner of Obito Org, a sea company that catches millions of fish everyday.**

**Gai Maito: Owner of For Teens Martial Arts INC, and supplies entertainment to some of the greatest restaurants in New York.**

"Glad to hear that! The meeting will be starting in only twenty minutes," Naruto said, heading off to continue seeing the progress of the men he had invited. He next came upon Kiba and Shino.

"Gentlemen, you enjoyed your dinner I hope," Naruto said, his smile still big.

"Yeah, I think this is a nice place. I might be willing to join your little crusade," Kiba said with a laugh.

**Kiba Inuzuka: Owner of Inuzuka Inc. that produces buildings and homeless shelters for animals, people and restaurant chains.**

**Shino Aburame: Founder of Mushi Org. that builds displays for hospitals and buildings.**

"Good to hear, glad to know you are enjoying yourselves. Talk to you later," Naruto said, leaving them and moving on to where Ino was rushing around and making sure Chouji was happy.

"Hey my good friends, how is everything? Was the food good?" Naruto asked, waving off Ino and smiling.

"It was great! I really think opening a chain is a great idea!" Chouji said loudly, chewing on some nuts.

"Yeah… I was surprised, your service put up with this guy all night. What's her name?" Shikamaru asked, looking up.

"Ino Yamanaka, she's really one of the best waitresses here, I like her. Glad you guys enjoyed yourselves. The meeting will start in only fifteen minutes," Naruto said, patting Chouji's shoulder and walking off.

**Choji Akimichi: Heir to the Akimichi Family billions in stocks and bonds.**

**Shikamaru Nara: Owner and Operator of Nara Publicity and has been invited for his expertise in making restaurant's real known.**

"Is there anything else you need?" Ino asked. Please say yes, please say yes, she thought over and over.

"No, we're good," Shikamaru said before Chouji could ask for another dessert. Ino nodded and hurried off into the kitchen. Behind the door she did a weird little dance and quickly tugged on her tie and hurried to her locker.

"I'm free! I am so happy!" Ino said, opening it up and continuing to pull on her tie.

"Hey, Ino! What are you doing?" Sakura asked, coming in with a tray full of dirty dishes.

"I am free from the hell twins! I am going home!" Ino said happily.

"Uh, are you sure that's a good idea? I don't think Naruto would like that," Sakura said, looking out the door.

"Don't worry about it, everything's going to be great. You guys can handle the rest of them by yourselves," Ino said smiling. Just then Naruto's head appeared in the door.

"Evening ladies. Uh, Ino?" Naruto asked, seeing her undone tie, "What are you doing?"

"I uh, was just… uh… getting some air, my tie was killing me. It's kind of hot back here," Ino said, trying hard to not drop her smile. She wasn't off the hook yet… crap.

"Oh, well as long as you put it back on properly when you are done, then that's fine, sorry about the heat, good work!" Naruto said, disappearing back into the dinning area.

"No! Nooooooo! My life is ruined!" Ino said, grabbing at her head and sobbing silently.

"Hey, you should do what he says. We have ten more minutes before the meeting. Naruto wants us to do something before that," Sakura said, hurrying into the kitchen. Ino groaned.

"I was so close…. So close…." She moaned as she fixed her tie and hair and tried as hard as she could to smile. Crap….

**-I realized this when I was writing, that Sakura calls Naruto both Naruto and Mr. Uzumaki. I did that though, it's because even though people know you and work with you, you have to show them respect and since Naruto owns the place, she calls him that. Just a thought I had when writing this, sorry if it confused you.**

**Hog OUT!**


	5. The Suits

**Order Up!**

**Summary: AU Naruto Uzumaki is a rich slacker who owns the biggest and finest restaurant in New York, the Kingyo Koushou and when eleven men dressed in black suits show up, his six waitresses have the time of their lives…**

**Disclaimer: If Naruto belonged to me, then I wouldn't need to show how cool it would be if he owned a restaurant, he would have one!**

* * *

Chapter Five

The Suits

Naruto looked at the dinning area. The dishes were all being cleared and the last of the people for him to talk to were Lee, Hyuuga, Uchiwa and Abumi. Easy! He walked over to Lee and Hyuuga.

"Hello Lee, Neji! How's everything over here?" Naruto asked, smiling excitedly.

"I hate you," Lee growled, looking at Sakura talking to Sasuke.

"I know, but hey, we're business men. Did you enjoy the dinner?" Naruto asked, slapping Lee on the back.

"Yeah, it was fine. I don't know yet if I like the outfits for your girls, though," Lee said, still staring at Sakura.

"Well I like everything about the place. It's strange that you have my cousin working here, that surprised me," Neji said, looking at Naruto a little suspiciously.

"Great to hear! I'll talk to you in a minute," Naruto said, leaving them, not really listening.

**Neji Hyuuga: Owner and Operator of a Hyuuga Furniture, often furnishes houses and restaurants.**

**Rock Lee: Heir to Lee Pairs Designs and Clothes, does outfits for professionals and working class people.**

Naruto came to the final table and smiled at the glaring Gaara.

"My old buddy, Gaara, to think that it was just high school we were beating the crap out of each other to prove who was cooler. Strange… enjoy the dinner?" Naruto asked, a serious smile on his face.

"It was edible… that much I can give you," Gaara said through his folded hands. Zaku was just glaring at Naruto.

"You think you are pretty smart about joining up with Uchiha? I don't like him," Zaku said, gritting his teeth.

"Hey, don't worry about what I do. If you don't like somebody, take it up in them behind the scenes, I'm trying to run a business here," Naruto said, his smile never fading but his serious look getting worse.

"Tch, whatever. It was an okay meal. I _might _consider throwing in a few men," Zaku said, looking away.

"Great! Glad to know it! See you guys in ten minutes!" Naruto said, walking off toward his own table again.

**Gaara Uchiwa: soul heir (until now) to Uchiwa INC, leading producer in water supplies in Japan, often helps restaurants that are looking for water roofing.**

**Zaku Abumi: owns warehouses that can be useful to many shipping sites and restaurant owners.**

Naruto let his smile go and hid his face from Sakura's view.

"That'll be all, thank you Sakura," he said in a low voice and Sakura quickly nodded and hurried off to the kitchen.

"So? Do you think we have a good deal?" Sasuke asked, looking around.

"Well, Lee hates you, along with Abumi, but that's a good number considering. Chouji is excited about this, Shikamaru likes the service, but then there's Gaara. He's a horrible critic, but he certainly said the great food was edible, I guess that's a sign of hope!" Naruto said, laughing.

"I think you're way in over your head Naruto, we still have to live through a meeting with all these guys. That's not going to be too much fun," Sasuke whispered, and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I can take care of everything. Nothing bad will happen, I promise. I mean no one's died so far," Naruto said, this time with no laugh.

"Everything better go well or it might turn into a blood bath. I heard that Uchiwa killed his own brother and that his sister mysteriously disappeared. Things might get bloody."

Naruto gave a slight nod and then looked around the room before putting his head on his arms and sighing.

Temari was finally done with her table. Now her brother could kill her, if he wanted to. She passed Tsuchi, who was fixing her bandana again, and into the kitchen, were Sakura and Tenten were talking.

"Do you really think that they could open a chain?" Sakura asked. Tenten gave a smirk.

"Of course! Mr. Neji Hyuuga is the best in the business of furnishing, so we already have great meals, and Mr. Lee makes outfits so we can have nicer clothes and then we'll be really great!" she said, clapping her hands together.

"But what about Mr. Uzumaki?" came the timid voice of the lately arrived Hinita, poking her fingers together and blushing.

"I guess we'll just have to work without him. He has to manage all of his places so he can't just stay at one," Tsuchi said, now fiddling with her belt.

"Oh…" Hinita said with a sigh.

"Well, whatever happens, things will be fine," Sakura said smiling. Hinita nodded and sat down on a bench, but started to wiggle.

"What's this?" she asked no one, getting up and picking up two black suit jackets.

"Must be Mr. Uzumaki's, he always leaves his stuff everywhere, just throw it in the closet out back and he'll get it later," Temari said, yawning a little.

"Oh, okay," Hinita said, taking them and walking out the back way as Ino walked into the kitchen.

"Hello!" she said brightly. The others glared at her.

"How can you have so much stamina? Those guys at your table are nuts!" Tenten said loudly.

"Well, you just have to keep telling yourself it's almost over!" Ino said sweetly, smiling.

"Jeeze, you must really be holding back a lot of rage there Ino," Sakura said, smirking.

"Hey, where's Hinita. I needed to ask her a favor," Ino said, looking at the others.

"She went out back to do something. Uzumaki left his clothes lying around again," Tsuchi said.

"Yeah well he's a slob anyway. I would have just chunked whatever he left. Hinita is so nice, she probably would be the only one to like him," Ino said, sitting down.

"Yeah, timid little house wife Hinita, she would be at his beck and call all the time!" Tenten said, laughing.

"Oh, don't be so mean. She is very sweet, I like her," Sakura said to the laughing group.

"She's sweet, but she never stands up for herself. If she wouldn't get embarrassed so easily and if Mr. Uzumaki wasn't so stupid, they probably would be married already," Temari said with a proud smile.

"I couldn't agree more, but what about ourselves? I need to get married at least within the next five years or I might never be able to," Sakura said with a sigh.

"What? Are you kidding me? Sakura you are the prettiest of us. I'm not surprised that Mr. Uchiha hasn't asked for your number! I am shocked," Ino said, leaning back against a locker. Sakura blushed and the Tenten gave a laugh.

"Yeah, oh, I wish Mr. Hyuuga would ask me for _my _number… he is so cute!" she said with a sigh, smiling.

"That weirdo, well at least it's not Mr. Lee, he's strange," Sakura said, "Hey, Tsuchi, do you like any of the guys out there?"

Tsuchi had been quiet the entire time and all eyes turned to her.

"Me? I don't really worry about getting married anytime soon, that is if I get married at all. I like to work and worrying about things like that is a waste of my time," Tsuchi said, crossing her arms.

"Whatever, I know you were smiling a little too much at Mr. Abumi!" Temari said slyly, smiling. The others smiled with her at Tsuchi.

"Uh, what do you mean!" she said, getting a little red.

"Oh, I don't know, I guess all this talk of love made you start thinking about maybe one day getting a guy and he just happened to be at your table? I guess it's just coincidence that you smile more around him…" Temari said, looking at the others, who were giggling.

"Uh, th-that's not true," Tsuchi tried but the others were laughing now as Hinita slowly came back in the room, poking her fingers together.

"Did I miss something?" she asked timidly.

"We were just telling Tsuchi she's in love," Ino said playfully. Tsuchi just shot her a glare and crossed her arms again.

"Y-You are? Congratulations," Hinata said happily, not picking up on the joke. The others just laughed harder and Tsuchi hit a locker before leaving the laughing group.

"W-What did I say?" Hinata asked, poking her fingers together again.

"Nothing, she's just being a spoiled sport, that's all," Sakura said through her giggles. Temari smiled and headed out to clean her table, Tenten soon behind her, still smiling. Sakura, Ino and Hinata were the only ones left.

"Oh, that's right, Hinata, I need to ask you a question. Would you be able to help me take care of some stuff at my apartment tomorrow. The landlord is coming to inspect it and it's a complete mess," Ino asked, smiling sweetly at the brunette. Hinata smiled weakly.

"O-Of course," she said timidly.

"Thanks. I better go see if the Duo of Death need anything else. The meeting starts in like only ten minutes…" Ino said more to herself, walking out the door, Sakura smiling after her.

"My, she is certainly dedicated…" Sakura said to herself.

"U-Uh… Miss Sakura? A-Are you in l-love?" Hinata asked out of nowhere. Sakura blushed and smiled at her.

"Uh… why do you ask?" Sakura asked, feeling like an idiot.

"Oh… It's just the way you've been looking at Mr. Uchiha just makes me think that you… are…" Hinata said, blushing furiously now, interested suddenly on a spot on the floor.

"Uh… well… he's cute I guess…" Sakura said, blushing and looking away from her. Who was she kidding? He was gorgeous but he would never go for a waitress! That would really ruin his reputation. Whatever he did.

"I was just going to tell you that you should go for it if you really like him. I mean, I know I'm not exactly the big talker here but I think you deserve someone really nice Miss Sakura," Hinata said, smiling at Sakura.

"Wow… thanks Hinata. I might try…" Sakura said, blushing slightly and soon the girls were called to duty as the meeting started…

**

* * *

**

**-Sudden end I know but Sakura needs to be a little more confident and so does Hinata. Don't worry. This is a romantic comedy and everything will turn out good, I think…**

**Hog OUT!**


	6. Sign On the Dotted Line

**Order Up!**

**Summary: AU Naruto Uzumaki is a rich slacker who owns the biggest and finest restaurant in New York, the Kingyo Koushou and when eleven men dressed in black suits show up, his six waitresses have the time of their lives…**

**Disclaimer: If Naruto belonged to me, then I wouldn't need to show how cool it would be if he owned a restaurant, he would have one!**

* * *

Chapter Six

Sign On the Dotted Line

Tsuchi stood in silence, glaring at the other waitresses as the men finished and started to leave the dinning room toward Naruto's office. Ino smiled at Sakura who was showing Sasuke the way. Sakura only gave a weak smile and the men filed out of the room. Temari glared after her brother, then Naruto, Chouji and Shikamaru were left, the waitresses heading along with them. Ino leaned close to Shikamaru.

"What's that guy's problem? Mr. Uchiwa? He is weird," Ino whispered, Naruto telling Hinata something.

"He's a rich jerk and he was rumored of having killed his own brother to gain control of his family's company," Shikamaru whispered back. Chouji let out a sigh and then looked sideways at the whispering pair.

"Do you know him?" Ino asked.

"Not really. I had a few classes in college with him but I never talked to him, he's too creepy for words," Shikamaru whispered back as they went through a hall.

"Wait, Uchiwa right? Where have I heard that before…?" Ino said mostly to herself.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru whispered as they turned a corner and were close to the back of restaurant.

"Uchiwa, I've heard that name somewhere else… but where…" Ino whispered as the men entered the large office Naruto basically lived in. A few chairs stood around the room and there were clothes, papers and who knew what else all over the place. The waitresses stood along a wall, Ino and Hinata making their way through a large pile of files.

"Okay, please sit gentlemen. As you all know, I want to start a chain of the Kingyo Koushou, and with you're help I can do that," Naruto explained as he made his way to his desk piled with fifteen different piles of papers.

"Look, Uzumaki, what are we getting out of all of this?" Gai said quickly, shifting in his chair.

"Good question," Naruto said, leaning back in his chair, eyes closed, "Hinata, can you get those papers over there?"

Hinata nodded and quickly grabbed a small stack of papers on a shelf and handed them to Gai.

"Waitresses get paid twenty dollars every hour, cooks fifty dollars an hour, and everything else will be divided up into the stores, which I would like to open fifty within the next three years, that makes an average income being around twenty-thousand a year, so do the math and you each get twenty percent of that. Anything left will go to me," Naruto said as Gai read the papers, handing some to Kakashi.

"Twenty percent off of fifty stores? Are you insane?" Chouji asked suddenly standing up.

"Twenty percent is pretty generous," Naruto said, closing his eyes and putting his arms behind his head.

"That's what I'm talking about, how are you going to be able to afford everything else?" Chouji asked urgently.

"You can cover any extra costs, all eleven of you," Naruto said, not moving. Sasuke looked at the plans, smirking a little. Naruto needed every one of the eleven to get what he wanted done. This was a big statement he was making.

"Uh, hey, I don't understand, you are just going to throw all extra costs on us?" Lee said, standing up as well and glaring at Naruto. Hinata blushed and pushed past the other waitresses and whispered into Naruto's ear.

"Oh, yeah, uh, what was the question again?" Naruto asked, opening his eyes and looking at the group.

"This isn't how you run a business Uzumaki!" Kiba said, getting up also, clenching his fists. Ino looked at the other girls, Hinata close to Naruto still. Temari was clenching her own fists, staring at Gaara and Tsuchi had her eyes locked on Abumi. Shikamaru looked over at Naruto then at Ino who kept looking at the door.

What is she up to? Shikamaru asked himself.

"Look you can take it or leave it. This is how it's going to work or you aren't going to be in this venture which will look bad for you later when my place gets famous around the country," Naruto said simply, shrugging and closing his eyes again.

Hinata looked at Neji who was glaring at her. She frowned a little and look sideways at Naruto. He didn't move as Sasuke stood up.

"How long is this contract for?" Sasuke said, the others sitting down suddenly.

"Thirty years, solid as a rock. Sign your names and you never have to worry about money again gentlemen," Naruto said, smirking a little behind closed eyes.

"It can't be breached? No matter what everything is going to us?" Sasuke said, smirking now.

"Nope, no way to get through it. You sign it and I will be forced to do everything it says," Naruto said, his smile widening. Hinata blushed a little more and smiled a little.

"Where do we sign?" came a voice. The entire group turned to see who was talking. Shikamaru had a pen out and was looking at a copy of the contract in his hands.

"On the last page, dotted line."

"Good, I need to get home and some sleep before I leave tomorrow," Shikamaru said lazily, scribbling his name and handing the pen to Chouji who smiled widely.

"I completely understand," Naruto said, sitting forward, his full attention on the group. Shikamaru got up and walked toward Naruto, placing the contract on his desk and held out a hand.

"Glad to do business with you, Uzumaki," Shikamaru said, shaking Naruto's hand and Chouji followed suit.

"Same here, good food and good night," he said, turning and winking at Ino.

"Oh, I can show you the way out gentlemen," Ino said hurriedly, opening the door. Kakashi laughed and pulled a pen out as well.

"Glad to be working for you Naruto," Kakashi said, throwing a contract on the desk, Hinata smiling happily. Gai growled and followed suit, not wanting to be one-upped by Kakashi, throwing another contract on the desk.

"I'll show you the way out sirs," Temari said with a smile, her eyes still on Gaara. He glared at her and then grabbed a pen, scribbling on his paper and throwing it on the desk, getting up without a word. Abumi growled low and realized he had been defeated and just threw a contract with a quick signature on the desk and Tsuchi escorted them out. Kiba, Lee, Shino, and Neji did so as well, a pile started on Naruto's desk as the men were all taken out of the office, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto left.

"You did really well Mr. Uzumaki!" Sakura said happily, looking at the contracts as Naruto got up.

"Time to say goodnight to my guests."

Kiba petted Akamaru on the head as a limo came rolling up, Shino climbing in without a word and the dog lover turned around to see Hinata smiling at him.

"Come back again," she said blushing. Kiba nodded and waved at Naruto coming out the entrance. Soon the limo was gone and Hinata was laughing.

"You did it Naruto! I can't believe you ended up convincing Kiba Inuzuka to work for you!" Hinata said, turning and looking at him.

"Hinata!" came a fierce voice. Naruto slowly turned to see Neji with his hands in his pockets and a scowl on his face, Tenten close behind him.

"Neji…" Hinata said, looking down.

"I knew it! I knew your name was familiar, Hinata? Is he like your brother or something?" Tenten asked, walking over to Hinata who was looking at the ground.

"No… he's my cousin. Neji, how are you?" Hinata asked, slightly waving at Neji.

"What are you doing here! In a restaurant with this idiot!" Neji asked, grabbing her by the arm. Naruto scowled.

"Look, I just wanted a job and to get away from our stupid family name. You always wanted all the money so you got it! Now leave me alone!" Hinata said, pulling away from him and started to cry. Naruto grabbed Hinata and pulled her into a hug as she cried, Neji turning toward the limo that had just pulled up.

"Fine… You're family will be pleased to find out your still alive," Neji said, Tenten sighed and hurried to allow Lee slowly get in the limo. Suddenly a card was stuck in her face.

"Call me if you need a better job," Neji said, and Tenten blushed a little.

"T-Thanks," she said, taking it and the limo drove off.

"I'm sorry…" Hinata said, leaning her head on Naruto's chest.

"Hey, don't worry about it Hinata," Naruto said soothingly. With that Tenten went back toward the entrance to get almost hit by a door.

"Get back here Temari!" Gaara said angrily, the tall blond hurrying toward the street.

"Leave me alone!" Temari yelled, pushing past Naruto and Hinata.

"What in the hell were you thinking of coming here!" Gaara yelled, Temari stopping at the street.

"I wanted to get away okay! I hated the life I was living. I found a way to get to New York and then out of the blue someone gives me a job and I lived like a normal person. That's all I've ever wanted! A normal life away from our stupid family name and family! What do you want me to do?" Temari said, now crying a little.

"I… I didn't do it…" Gaara said after a long time.

"I know…" Temari said, choking on some tears and put her head on his shoulder, crying. Gaara hugged her to quiet her.

Tsuchi and Zaku came out the entrance and Zaku quickly handed Tsuchi a piece of paper and the limo arrived for them to leave.

"I'm not forcing you to come back, but at least call me once in a while, okay?" Gaara asked as Temari called for a taxi, not bothering with changing her clothes.

"Yeah… of course."

With that the limo and cab was off into the dark night. Hinata sighed.

"That poor girl…"

"Yeah… come on. We need to put the chairs up."

**

* * *

**

**-Cool. Sorry for the sudden ending but I was tired of all the tension between the characters so I ended it. Kakashi and Gai and Shika and Chouji already left by the way, but there is going to be at least one more chapter so don't worry. Talk to you later. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Hog OUT!**


	7. Dumpster Fun

**Order Up!**

**Summary: AU Naruto Uzumaki is a rich slacker who owns the biggest and finest restaurant in New York, the Kingyo Koushou and when eleven men dressed in black suits show up, his six waitresses have the time of their lives…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be writing such strange things, I would be drawing it! Duh!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Dumpster Fun!

Tenten waved good night to her friends, Temari and Tsuchi already gone for the night. Hinata and Naruto had disappeared after the guests left and no one dared go look for them. Sasuke was sitting at a table, drinking some wine in silence. The last of the cooks left as Sakura finished staking the chairs on the tables.

"Sakura! Are you done yet?" came the call of Ino, cleaning up her own table still, loaded with Chouji's remained dishes.

"Uh, I'll come and change in a minute," Sakura said, looking at the silent Uchiha. Ino smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to change," Ino said, stacking the chairs as she put the dishes on a rolling cart and soon was into the kitchen as Sakura walked over to Sasuke and sat down in an empty chair. He was drinking his wine and reading over the contracts that had been signed earlier.

"Man, this guy knows his stuff. The contract is pure diamond, nothing can cut through it. He filled in every loop hole, I seriously thought this was going to go bad but no one died," Sasuke said conversationally, reading the contract and turning a page. Sakura laughed a little.

"Yeah, probably Hinata's handiwork. She's good with details. The only reason Naruto's entire office isn't a war zone is because she cleans it for him every now and then," Sakura said, tugging her tie loose.

"Sakura right?" Sasuke said, looking up from the contract.

"Yeah, and you're Mr. Sasuke Uchiha I know. So you are going to be partners with Naruto?" Sakura asked, pulling her hair out of it's ponytail.

"Yes, my family is very wealthy and it won't be hard to back up this little venture. Hinata you said? Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Yeah, I didn't know Hinata came from a wealthy family, or Temari for that matter! I didn't even know she had a family," Sakura said, pulling off her belt now (the clothe ones!)

"Interesting… She is very good if she designed this document…" Sasuke said under his breathe as he took another sip of wine.

"How did you meet Naruto?" Sakura asked, looking at her nails, thinking of getting a manicure.

"In college we were roommates. He was always loud and annoying, things certainly haven't changed," Sasuke said with a little chuckle.

"No, I've known him since we were five, he's always been the same, trying to make a statement. You know he didn't have a family until old Iruka took him in. It's sad, I always hated my parents growing up and told Naruto he could have them if he wanted to trade…" Sakura said, looking down at her lap.

"I don't have parents either, only a brother and he's off somewhere in like Africa or something, I don't know."

"Must be hard…" Sakura said low, twiddling her fingers.

"Are you hungry?" Sasuke said suddenly, Sakura looking up.

"Hungry?" she asked, laughing a little. "Uh… yeah I guess so, but all the cooks went home for the night."

"No, I meant like we could you know… go somewhere, like a bar to get something," Sasuke explained, Sakura blushing a little.

"Uh… yeah, that sounds… nice," Sakura said, smiling.

"Great, I'll just go tell Naruto I'm leaving," Sasuke said, getting up as Sakura quickly grabbed his empty glass of wine and her things, heading toward the kitchen.

"I'll go get ready," she said hurriedly, blushing slightly.

Ino hurried through having the clean the dishes herself when Sakura came bursting into the kitchen.

"INO! I am going out, to dinner, with Sasuke UCHIHA!" Sakura practically screamed in delight.

"Uh, wow, dinner? That's wonderful. Just don't let him do anything to you or he is going to be so sorry," Ino said dangerously, pointing at Sakura.

"Oh don't worry, I'm just going to grab my stuff, can you clean this for me?" Sakura asked, handing Ino the glass.

"Sure, you go have fun," Ino said as the pink haired woman bolted out the door into the locker room.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, knocking on the door. There were two muffled voices then the door opened to show the timid Hinata smiling brightly at him.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha," she said brightly, hurrying past him and down the hall.

"What did you do to her?" Sasuke asked, walking into the office. Naruto was sitting at his desk, looking out the window in silence.

"She said 'yes'!" Naruto said slowly, standing up.

"Yes? Yes what?" Sasuke asked, unsure what Naruto was talking about.

"To marrying me, of course," Naruto said as if it were as obvious as the nose on his face. Sasuke blinked once and looked around for a second then back at Naruto, now standing by the window.

"I put everything I own into this place and I don't even have a proper home, I just live here all day, so I said as soon as this place gets off the ground we can buy an actual engagement ring, but I think she understands," Naruto said conversationally. Sasuke continued to blink in silence. Finally he smiled.

"Good for you Uzumaki, you actually found someone perfect for you!" Sasuke said, slapping him on the back.

"Thanks, she's really great and she doesn't want a high life, and I don't want one either," Naruto said, looking at a certain building now. Sasuke followed his gaze and noticed it was a large building with the words "Hyuuga Furniture" on the billboard in the front, Naruto's eyes gazing at it.

"She left that… can you believe it. A family, a great home and now she wants to marry me?" Naruto said in disbelief.

"But you want to marry her right?" Sasuke asked, getting a little worried.

"Of course, the first time I saw her I knew she was the one, but I just never knew until they renamed that place did I know where her name came from. It was like a complete shock and after tonight I thought she was actually going to go back to her family, so I purposed," Naruto said, looking away from the window and sitting down at his messy desk.

"Hey, you're a good guy, and this is what you deserve, she's sweet and that's not very easy to find in women these days, so enjoy it. And make sure to invite me to the wedding," Sasuke said, hitting Naruto on the back one more time," laughing as he waved goodnight, Naruto smiling.

"Yeah… I think I really like that guy…"

Ino screamed so loud that Sakura thought she had been murdered. Hinata was blushing so deeply that she looked like she was dying. Sakura screamed too at the news and the three hugged and screamed some more. It was pure joy! The timid, shy little Hinata was going to be the first of the waitresses to get married!

"I am so going to be going to that wedding!" Ino said happily, forgetting her dishes. After a lot of congratulations, Sasuke came and hugged Hinata and Sakura grabbed her coat.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow night," Sakura said, hugging Hinata and Ino and the two headed out the entrance toward Sasuke's limo.

Ino sighed and Hinata hurried to go change. Fifteen minutes later Naruto came out of his office, locking it up and came into the dinning room.

"You still here Ino? I thought you left already!" Naruto said, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, no sir, I still have a mountain of dishes and I have to take out the trash," Ino said sadly but she suddenly perked up when Hinata came in.

"You should just leave them for tomorrow, Ino, you worked too hard tonight," Hinata said, putting on her coat to leave.

"Don't worry about it. I'll lock up for you sir," Ino said, Naruto nodding and handing her the keys. After a few more assurances the blonde waved goodnight to Hinata and Naruto, leaving hand in hand.

"Shikamaru? Why is it so darn cold tonight?" Chouji asked as they got out of the limo, looking up toward the hotel (this is totally stolen from a movie! Can you guess which one?)

"Uh," Shikamaru looked down and noticed that he was still in white. Oh crap!

He turned around and hit the top of the limo and the driver stopped trying to leave.

"We left them back at the restaurant," Shikamaru said to Chouji, who noticed his jacket was missing. "I'll go get them, I can't believe I forgot about that. Go ahead and go to bed Chouji, it's like eleven and we're leaving tomorrow at like four for the plane."

Chouji nodded and hurried into the hotel, looking up as it started to rain. Oh man…

Ino sighed as she finished stacking the last of the chairs, pulling off her tie and belt as she started to go into the kitchen and heard thunder hit outside. Oh crap!

She slowly walked into the locker room, opening her locker and throwing the tie inside and unbuttoning her shirt, and checking her hair in the mirror.

Shikamaru pulled up in the limo, telling the driver to wait for five minutes. The man nodded and Shikamaru got out of the car, the rain getting harder and harder. Shikamaru looked up in the window of the top floor, seeing Ino stacking chairs. He ran to the entrance and shook off some of the water and grabbed the door, heading inside. After a few seconds climbing stairs he was in the dinning room again and looking around but the waitress was gone. He saw a light coming from the kitchen and headed toward it, another door saying locker room on it.

"Miss Ino, I need my-" Shikamaru said, Ino turning and screaming a little, holding her shirt in her hand and the two blushed deeply as Shikamaru ducked out of the locker room.

"What in the name of god are you doing here!" Ino shouted pushing back against the locker room.

"S-Sorry! I-I just came for my jacket! And Chouji's too!" Shikamaru said, getting just as Hinata had when she told Ino of her engagement. Ino breathed a little uneven, her heart pounding for no reason. The two pushed on the swinging door, their hearts pounding in their ears.

"J-Jackets?" Ino said, looking around and covering her front with the white shirt.

"Yes! You took them when we arrived," Shikamaru said, gasping for air, and the room seemed to keep getting warmer as he kept picturing her.

"Uh… I did?" Ino asked, looking around the room, stilling leaning against the door. She didn't see any coats. Then is struck her. Hinata had thrown Naruto's "clothes" in the back, and Ino had just taken out the _trash_!

"Yeah, when we came in," Shikamaru said, turning to look at the door. Suddenly Ino opened the door, forgetting about her shirt and fell right into Shikamaru's arms, the door swung shut behind her and a good five minutes past before Shikamaru registered the situation. Lucky for both of them, the lights were off and no one could see them. (She turned them off on her way into the locker room before, Shikamaru was walking toward the light and emergency lights)

"Uh…" Ino said, blushing furiously, but Shikamaru couldn't see it. Their hearts pounded as Shikamaru tried to help her to her feet. Once she was upright he slowly (and reluctantly) pulled his hands away from her and she looked at the ground. After a second's hesitation she threw the shirt around her upper body and buttoned her shirt hurriedly. After a second she was somewhat covered for in the dark but neither moved for a second.

"I-I'm sor-" Ino tried but suddenly she was stopped by Shikamaru kissing her deeply. She didn't hesitate to kiss back, putting her arms around his neck and they kissed passionately for only a minute or so until finally Ino pulled away, unable to see his face in the dark. The lightning outside gave them a little bit of light. Ino stared into the face of the man she had hated only an hour before. Neither could explain why they suddenly felt like they did.

"Ino?" Shikamaru whispered, pulling her into a hug. She took a second before answering.

"Yes?" she asked in a low voice.

"What were you saying?" Shikamaru asked again, whispering in her ear, making her spine tingle, in a good way of course.

"Oh… oops?"

The two stood silently in the rain, an umbrella being help by Ino.

"Well… they can be dry cleaned… but it'll cost a fortune," Shikamaru said with a sigh. How annoying…

"Sorry… again…" Ino said, sighing and blushing. Hinata had left then clothes in what she thought was a basket for dirty clothes but it was just rags to be thrown out and Ino sent them to the dumpster and Shikamaru had to fish for it in the rain.

"It's okay… Ino?" Shikamaru asked, standing up straighter, Ino stretching her arm a little to keep him under the umbrella.

"Yeah?" she asked, blushing sadly.

"Do you want to pay me back?" Shikamaru asked, not looking at her but smirking at the same time.

"P-Pay! But I don't like really… uh… I don't make much!" Ino tried, unsure of what to say.

"No… I want you to go with me to Chicago tonight," Shikamaru said, turning around. She saw that he was smiling now.

"CHICAGO! NOW?" Ino yelled, dropping the umbrella to cover her mouth.

"Yeah, Chicago. You can explain everything to your boss when you get back," Shikamaru said, putting his hand on her face. She looked into his eyes, blinking only once before she leaned forward and they kissed lightly as the rain continued hard around them. _New York did kind of suck… Mr. Uzumaki wouldn't miss her for maybe, a few weeks?_

**

* * *

**

**-WOOHOO! This ending was the one I wanted all along and that's why no one else ended up giving the waitresses their jackets at the beginning if you noticed. Well, writing this ending I think I might post another story in the future, telling their lives and chain Naruto is going to open. I don't know… thanks for all the reviews!  
Hog OUT!**


End file.
